eneverafterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
True Hearts Day Part 2
Description With Duchess Swan about to flip the script on Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman's romance, Huntlynn decides to enlist the help of their friend 'til THE END Cedar Wood to see if they should take matters into their own hands. Summary Ashlynn and Hunter ask Cedar Wood, the only trustworthy person who knows about their relationship, to meet them in a café because they need help now that Duchess is on the verge of exposing them. Cedar advises them to reveal their relationship before Duchess can, which they agree is the best course of action. At Ever After High, C.A. Cupid receives a shipment of party supplies. Headmaster Grimm becomes suspicious and asks her what the party supplies are for. Cupid stutters, but Briar and Hopper rush to the rescue and tell the headmaster that they are using them for a play. The explanation satisfies him until a shipment of heart-shaped cakes arrives. Thinking fast, Cupid tells the headmaster that they're for a scene where Briar throws cakes at Hopper. Briar demonstrates to sell the story, which convinces Headmaster Grimm of their sincerity. In another hallway, Duchess finds Blondie Lockes resistant to reporting on Ashlynn and Hunter, because she doesn't want to harm her friends. Duchess tries to change her mind, but Hunter and Ashlynn choose that moment to make their relationship public themselves. Duchess is angry that she's been thwarted, which amuses the couple until Apple walks up to them and expresses her disapproval. As it turns out, the entire school has strong opinions about the couple; the Rebels wholeheartedly support them and the Royals are skeptical at best. All in all, Ashlynn is overwhelmed and tries to make sense of everything. After Princessology, she tries to talk with Apple. Though past her initial distress, Apple still can't agree with Ashylnn's choice, in part because Ashlynn did not trust Apple to know about the relationship before the public reveal. Still thinking, Ashlynn goes for a walk in the Village of Book End, where she encounters Duchess. Duchess gloats over Ashlynn's self-destruction, having realized that it is irrelevant to her plans who brought the relationship to light. Noticing that her enemy is happy about the situation and her friends are everything but, Ashlynn concludes that she and Hunter have made a mistake. As such, she takes him aside in the castleteria to break up for their own and everyone else's sakes. Unable to cope, she leaves Hunter standing alone and heartbroken. Characters Notes References * "Bomb-spell" is a play on "bombshell". Milestones * Humphrey Dumpty, the White Queen, and Poppy O'Hair make their cartoon debuts. Errors * When Apple confronts the couple immediately after their announcement, her bracelet and ring are gone. * As Blondie rolls her MirrorCast, the MirrorPad's recording angle is incorrect. * When Blondie's holding the microphone, her ring is slightly cut-off. * When she's in the castleteria, Apple's hair bang and headband's crown-tiara are reversed. Other * This is the second of three longer webisodes that make up "True Hearts Day".